


[Podfic] sad insanity

by Rhast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Beauty - Freeform, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Madness, Masturbation, Podfic, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Romance, Sex, Shared Orgasm, literary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhast/pseuds/Rhast
Summary: Post Mizumono.Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham try to recover from their shared wounds together. Or not.“Maybe…” Will mumbles, closing his eyes. “There is an entire, mad eternity in every moment we’ve experienced.”“It could be.” Hannibal muses, his hand thrown over Will’s chest, his head touching his shoulder blade. “Then, we could share a million lifetimes instead of our meager months.”





	[Podfic] sad insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeLupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLupine/gifts), [Denise+Bister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Denise%2BBister).
  * Inspired by [sad insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955007) by [JadeLupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLupine/pseuds/JadeLupine). 



> This is a podficed work. All warnings, tags, and material is kept exactly as the author wrote it, baring obvious typos. I've added the 'podfic' tag.

This fiction was recommended to me by Denise+Bister. They mentioned that it was an amazing fic that would 'have me crying buckets'. It really did. They said they'd love to hear it in my voice (flatter that they were) so I said that I would of course read it, and would ask Jade about the podfic. Jade gave permission, so here it is.

This is a very interesting fiction. I LOVE the story, but as a podfic, it took a bit to figure out how I wanted to pace it. There are long pauses, because of the feeling you should get while reading it, that don't translate well to reading out loud. Too short and you'll think its the same scene. Too long and it feels like the end of the story. There's also a melancholy to the story, that I really really really hope I did justice, because its a beautiful work. Read too fast and you lose the feeling. Read too slow and it feels like I'm making it sound over cheesy. 

But I did my best, and I loved the story. I hope both Jade and Denise enjoy the podfic. (Also, the authors note says its a 'happy ending' but I feel that's up to each reader personally. I wont spoil my head cannon for the end.)

I enjoy ALL comments and kudos. I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts on the end; but also, don't forget to hop over to the original work and comment, kudo, bookmark there as well for Jade. They are the reason this exists, so don't forget to give them love too.

[sad insanity](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ywomj8q8eq28rg9/sad+insanity.mp3)

(My crazy issues REALLY want me to capitalize sad insanity, but I will overcome them and keep it as the author posted it.)


End file.
